Criss Cross
by OldAccountIgnoreMyStories
Summary: this has characters from devil may cry 3 in it its kind of a random story thing yea between a character called izabella and dante and i own izabella, zara, tifiji, lloyd,mrs mulvihill, miss henning, mandana the girl with her boyfriend


The lives of Izabella Sonzella

**Criss Cross.**

**Chp.1 Not your average girl.**

I sat there thinking of what kind of life I'd have if I were a demon or something like that when the fire bell went and I just sat there not even hearing it and everyone ran out of the school gates. It was a real fire. The fire neared me I saw it and petted it subconsciously but it didn't hurt or burn me because my hand turned into a hand of fire. I realised what I was doing and saw it wasn't doing anything to me so I happily continued. Then, suddenly, I sprouted big fairy wings and my attire changed to a dress, a black dress with black and red knee-high boots, it was strapless. My hair turned jet black and my skin pale my teeth began to turn to fangs, vampire fangs, and my eyes turned blood red. I said "What are you doing?" and it extinguished so I got up and flew onto the canteen roof and sat up there until I heard the teachers calling my name. So I flew back to my space in the grass and sat cross-legged. "Izabella Sonzella what do you think you are doing?! And where did the fire go?!" exclaimed miss Henning. "I'm sitting down on the grass, and I extinguished the fire with one touch." She looked at me completely confused and smirked. "What happened to your school uniform? Why are you smirking?" she asked giving me a stern look trying to intimidate me, it wasn't working however. "My uniform turned into the attire I'm wearing now and I'm smirking because you looked so confused." I stood and hovered so I was eye level with her. "H-h-how … how are hovering … your not even human are you? ... your some form of fairy or something aren't you?!" she cried and stumbled back. "Heh of course I'm not human unless humans happen to have invisible wings, which I'm sure they don't, because yes I am part fairy but I am however PART human, devil, fallen angel and part vampire. Such an odd hybrid don't ya think?" I asked she just fainted.

**Chp.2 Confessions and lies.**

I turned back to normal and called Martha, Jessica, Hawa, Deniche and Evonnee to come over so they did ignoring what Mrs Mulvihill was shouting at them. "What happened?!" they yelled in unison. "She just fainted!" I lied and they all ran to get help all of them but Deniche who new I was lying. "Tell me what _really _ happened." She said as we walked over to the yr 7's bench. "Well … long story short I'm not human." I said while shrugging. "Cha yea right! Seriously what happened?" she asked not believing a word I said then I realised I wasn't in my dimension my family weren't my family where but different ones were. "Fine I'll show you." I said with a sigh. So then I showed her she was shocked to say the least. " Oh my god that is scary!" it was then that Deniche said she'd keep it a secret I told her not to but to tell every one and tell them to come see me if they didn't believe her so lots of people did and some called the police who called government who obviously came and they told everybody it was a hoax and that I was to remain with them. When everyone went I sat in midair they tried to take me to their lab but I kept flying out of their reach and changed into my fallen angel formlook at the bottom to see picand said with a wink, "Well I've had enough fun for now so see ya. ;D" I 2 finger saluted them and flew off into the night sky. I landed outside a house it was empty and was going to be demolished the next day so I slept there only to have double memories the ones of this life and of my video games as if I were in them. My memories of the other dimension faded completely so, I was no longer apart of that dimension only my current one. THE DREAM: ages Dante: 6 Vergil:6 Tifiji:5 me:5

I saw Tifiji alone on the swings so I went to her but she ran to a boy that seemed to be ignoring her. "Vergil!" is what she called him, he then sat on a bench and she sat next to him and he started saying he wasn't Vergil but his twin brother Dante and how he wasn't at all like his brother.

**Chp.3 Memory lane**

"Umm I'm not butting in on anything right? Well anyways hi uh Dante was it? And hi Tifiji." I said waving. "Hi Izzy!" " Um hi? Who are you again?" "Me? Oh I'm just one of Tifi's friends. And you are…?" "I'm Dante and uh Tifiji thinks I'm my older brother I'm mean STUPID brother." "Oh…kay then," then Tifi fell to her knees Dante asked her what was wrong she just said she was fine but I knew she didn't drink the special drink Lloyd said she had to drink everyday. Then came, who I guessed was, Vergil "Dante what did you do to her?!" he yelled at his brother. "I didn't do anything she just dropped!" "This isn't the right time to argue you get mom and you, whoever you are, go with him." "Hey I have a name and its Izabella so remember that _I_ am the closest thing she has to family so shut it!" I snapped back and followed Dante. After we got Eva, Dante and Vergil's mom, we went to the hospital and the doctor went on about how she wasn't normal and the injection marks on her arm. I knew what they were and so did she but they had no idea what _they_ were doing to her and how _they've_ kidnapped me and call me _their_ property. I am not their property Tifiji, however, is. I was an orphan but because I am not only human the took me away not even adopting me but they can't adopt me now so I can only become theirs if they experiment on me, which I will not allow by any means. She is an experiment I am vampire, devil, fallen angel, fairy and human which is why they try and own me. "I'll look after them." "Yay thank you mom!" cried Vergil. Me and Dante were SO gonna use that as blackmail. "We are so gonna use that as blackmail right Dante?" I whispered in his ear. "Oh yea we are so gonna use that as black mail heh." He whispered back. We were just leaving when we heard a cold familiar voice from behind us. "Where do you two think you're going?" it said. I read Tifi's reaction she was petrified of Lloyd and she knew it was him but hoped it wasn't.

**Chp.4 The past never lies.**

I knew it was him but I wasn't afraid of him I always stood up to him but he just hurts me for it, he thinks it will teach me to stop but I carry on. "N-nowhere…" she turned and faced him but turned back fighting the tears that wanted to stream down her rosy cheeks. "Well, _I'm_ going to my friends house even if she isn't, _I_ don't care, _I'm_ still going." I snapped at the homicidal, blonde psycho. He has lost his mind and I know this because he does experiments on himself which is why he knew we were here. "No your not." He said grabbing my wrist tight. "Let them go they don't belong to you! Nor anyone else for that matter they want to come with me so let them." "They do belong to me and the government too …" "I DO NOT! YOU KIDNAPPED ME FROM THE ORPHANAGE JUST 'CAUSE I AIN'T ONLY HUMAN SO LET ME GO!" he tightened his grip on me. He was crushing it. "Let me GO your hurting me let go!" I yelled pulling away he injected me with something and told Tifi to get in the car with the doctors. She did and I felt dizzy but shook it off he did it again three times. The lethal dose but still I shook it off and got away from the car. I ran to Dante, Vergil and Eva who stood there yelling at each other. " Eva… cough she does belong to them…wheeze… she's been experimented on so she belongs to them and they try to experiment on me but I get away every time and they just injected a lethal dose of sleeping stuff into me but I'm ok so it's ok. Oh and I don't belong to them 'cause what I said was true they kidnapped me and took me away from the orphanage 'cause I'm part vampire, devil, fairy and fallen angel." And then we went to their house and when it was my 12 birthday I decided to go to the park and play on the swings with Tifiji, Vergil and Dante. When all of a sudden…

THE DREAM ENDED…

**Chp.5 The past comes to life**

I got woken up by the builders who were knocking the building down they asked me what I was doing here I just shrugged and yawned and totally ignored the question. I saw outta the corner of my eye that there was Lloyd and Tifiji stood there as if they had been expecting me which totally crept me out so I changed what I looked like, to a lady with red hair and soft blue eyes hoping they wouldn't recognise me, and walked past them until Lloyd grabbed my wrist as he had before. "Come with me and I'll give you a place to stay and a job." "I'll take the job part but you can forget the place to stay part 'cause it ain't gonna happen." I stated matter-of-factly. He told me about how Tifiji was being a good girl and she just said as if to everything he said about her. I knew she had that bad girl attitude toward him but inside she still feared him. After about a year she and Vergil split up and he was practically all she had on her mind for so after a little while, ok well I was 13 at that time and I am know 18 so, after a long while she got over him well at least I thought she did. "Miss Sonzella your presence is requested in Lloyd's room in 45 minutes or less," said the speaker thingy. "Do I have to wear my 'uniform'?" "yes." "Teme!" "Good day ma'am." "Oh whatever." So I went into the shower for about 10 minutes then got my sluttish and so called uniform on, brushed the mob that I call hair and grabbed my bag which had my manga books in it and flung over my shoulder. I walked at my own pace and got there 5 minutes late, which was what my intention was. "You're 5 minutes late I told you never to be …" I cut him off with, "late yadah, yadah, yadah I know maybe you should make sure I was awake before requesting me to your damn room. Jeez, how many times have you explained that to me alone? 40…60…160…200!? Whoopsy my bad. Eh heh …heh." thinking: like I care you can explain it as many times as you friggin' want I don't care I like being late baka teme!

**Chp.6 A familiar face**

"Anyway, what do you want us to do?" asked Tifiji impatiently. "Well I want _you_ to get on the good side of Vergil because he's planning on taking the amulet that his mother gave him and Dante to open the gate to the demon world…" "Makai." "sigh open the gate to _Makai_ then to gain Sparda's power and I don't know what he plans on doing after that but anyway Tifiji you know what you have to do so goodbye," and with that she left with no complaint which was when I realised she wasn't over Vergil, "and you get to protect the other twin now go!" "Cha if you think I'mma go protect that fool you got anover thing comin' cause I ain't gonna do summin like that…" "Go now." "Gah! sigh fine." And I left I picked up my skateboard before I left, my skateboard has rockets, it flies so don't worry. I jetted off down the road ignoring all the yelling people in cars and of course I had my gun and sword strapped to my back. F.Y.I. my gun is a rocket launcher, grenade launcher, missile launcher, flamethrower and machine gun all in one 4 ft tall my sword is 4 ft as well and it turns into a guitar that causes any demon's, now when I say demon I mean demon not devil or anything else just demons but I can make it do other creatures, heads to explode. I arrived outside some battered up shop, opened the door with my foot and walked in. Dante sat there his feet on his desk and his mouth gaping "I knew they sent someone to look over my shop but why a chic?" "…" I didn't say, do or think anything about what he just said and sat on the edge of his desk. "Ok. So I don't see a massive 4 ft gun and sword strapped to your back do I? Or that skateboard with rockets on it?" "No you don't. And I'm very surprised you haven't recognised me yet I'm guessing lots of women open the door with their foot and come waltzing in like they own the place and sit on the edge of the desk as if they've known you all their life. deep breath" I said in one breath. "Eh? I-I-I"

**Chp.7 Gettin' jiggy wit it!**

"Izzy? Yes, man have you got some problems or what! Jeez man you sure _had_ a big ego but it must have been a show 'cause you sure ain't got it now!" he stood up and hugged methinking: WTF!? He's… he's… he's hugging me? "Why are you hugging me?" "'Cause I ain't seen you in years duh!" "Ok then. Do you even have a licence to demon hunt?" "Uh um uh um uh um uh um…" "Eh? What was that no? Didn't think so. Well to tell you the truth boku no shitta koto ja nai I don't actually have one myself so its no big deal. The only reason I'm here is 'cause Vergil's planning on openin' the gate to Makai and jackin' your dads power." O.O is all he did for about a minute. "Do you know when he's gonna do this?" "Nuh uh sorry I ain't gotta clue." "I can't remember when I last saw you." "Oh it was closer then you think. The name Rougette ringin' a bell?" Dante: O-O me: ; " YOU were Rougette!?" "yup."

MEMORY MODE:

This is even sluttier than my so called uniform! I screamed in my mind as I looked at myself in the mirror of the gas station and then I left to see a man on my skateboard who said the worst thing anyone could have said at that time, "Woot! Nice boobs baby!" I pulled out my gun and said in the most seductive voice I could ever imagine, "Get off my skateboard before I blow yo fat head right off!! Oh and while yo at it shut the fuck up!" and with that I kicked him in the face. I then set off for my original location 'The Devil's Lair' which was, you guessed, a strip joint but everyone there was demon of some kind apart from the strippers of course. I set my gun and sword on the glass window above the pole where I would be when it broke, dancing, unfortunately. And I went in through the door of course when it came to be my turn they put '

Basshunter: Now You're Gone Fonzerelli Remix. I knew all the words and couldn't help but sing along as I uh danced. Then I saw Dante checking me out in the crowd.

**Chp.8 Do you like to sing?**

Then the song was ending and everyone stopped 'cause of the cracking noise and I jumped and caught my gun and sword. As Dante jumped up with Rebellion in hand. "what's up with you lady!?" he asked me I think he was enjoying my show. "Hey! I didn't wanna be here anyway so shut it and change the song to summin good!" I yelled back he changed it to Poison by Groove Coverage the second best song for a strip club. "Wow! You can sing really well!" "Thanks ; I get told that a lot." "And you know all the words!" "_your skin so wet black lace on sweat … I hear you calling and its needles and pins I wanna hurt you just to hear you screamin my name don't wanna touch you but your under my skin I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison…" _soon all the demons were dead and I sat there singing to poison as Dante put on the best remix of it ever. And he just sat in front of me watching my lips as I sang along. He stared deep into my eyes and I stared back at his crystal blue eyes that seemed to go on for ever as we listened to the same song over and over he joined in and learnt the words. We made up a lap dance to go with it thinking: why am I making up a lap dance with Dante it sure is fun but why am I? ok I'm just confusing myself I don't know how I'm continuing singing without even thinking about the words sigh I should think about something else like D N Angel and how hott Dark is oh how I wish I was in a world like that sigh I wish I had a life like Daisuke's sometimes it would be weird I wonder what the Satoshi would be like in girl form… yikes maybe not ewww I just remembered how Satoshi touches Daisuke like when he grabbed him ewww I think I'm gonna hurl only kidding sigh I sigh too much don't I sigh there I go again sigh I'm not gonna point it out anymore. I wonder if I have an alter ego that would talk to me and that would answer my questions and listen to what I want to say and tell me if I should say it? sigh probably not sigh. We then finished with the lap dance and just sat singing.

**Chp.9 Lyrics to love. Pt 1**

"_your cruel device your blood like ice one look could kill my pain your thrill… I wanna love you but I better not touch I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I wannit too much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison … your poison your poison runnin' through my veins your poison I don't wanna break these chains poison your poison runnin' through my veins your poison I don't wanna break these chains… poison … your mouth so hot your web I'm caught your skin so wet black lace on sweat… I hear you calling and its needles and pins I wanna hurt you just to hear you screamin' my name don't wanna touch you but your under my skin I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison… poison burnin' deep inside my veins one look could kill my pain your thrill I wanna love you but I better not touch I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I wannit too much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison your poison runnin' through my veins your poison I don't wanna break these chains poison your poison runnin' through my veins your poison I don't wanna break these chains… poison I don't wanna break these chains… poison… your cruel device your blood like ice one look could kill my pain your thrill… I wanna love you but I better not touch I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I wannit too much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison … your poison your poison runnin' through my veins your poison I don't wanna break these chains poison your poison runnin' through my veins your poison I don't wanna break these chains… poison … your mouth so hot your web I'm caught your skin so wet black lace on sweat… I hear you calling and its needles and pins I wanna hurt you just to hear you screamin' my name don't wanna touch you but your under my skin I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison… poison burnin' deep inside my veins one look could kill my pain your thrill I wanna love you but I better not touch I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I wannit too_

**Chp.10 Lyrics of love. Pt2**

_much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison your poison runnin' through my veins your poison I don't wanna break these chains poison your poison runnin' through my veins your poison I don't wanna break these chains… poison I don't wanna break these chains…poison I don't wanna break these chains."_

We both sighed and got up, "Do you wanna go out sometime like now?" he asked. "No sorry buddy maybe next time." "What if there isn't a next time?" "Heh alas, THAT IS THE WHOLE POINT BAKA! But I will give you something to remember me by." I said walking over to him and kissed him. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his hands around my waist. He pushed me against the wall as we continued to make out he put his hands up my top I explored his mouth, when he pulled away for air for like 10th time, 'cause I actually enjoyed it which scared me, I decided to leave him hanging. "You can't just leave me like that. Please don't leave like this TTOTT?" ";D sorry I gotta. Bye-bye devil boy. ;" and with that I left him there.

MEMORY MODE OVER

"Yea well anyway you still owe me that date babe." "sigh Fine pick me up from the NDHS HQnational devil hunting services head quarters at 8:00 I'll be on the steps k?" I asked. "Ok." And I went back only to be called Lloyd's room again. "How was it?" he asked me plainly. "He still has it and there's no sign of Vergil coming soon so now what do I do? What if he takes years to act?" "Well you just stay within 30metres of him 24/7 even if it takes years and don't fall in love with him I can't have relationships intervening in this ok?" "Ok but why and how could I fall in love him he's like totally a hentai and calls every girl he meets babe I mean ewww totally not my type." "And what is your type lil' miss attitude?" "Bye." And I quicker than you can say jack bloody rabbit thinking: does _HE_ have a _CRUSH_ on _ME!? Oh my fucking god that is definitely the NASTIEST thing I ever thought of in my friggin life GROSS!_

**Chp.11 My life officially SUCKS!**

I got changed into my shortest shortsblack, so it looks like I'm at least a little bit girly, and my long sleeved, belly button showing topdeep red with my, no, Tifiji's stilettos that she gave me even though I told her I'd never wear them unless I got forced into it or had to, and kept my hair down and got this lady scientist person to straighten it for me and had my fringe showing for the first time ever in human form and I mean ever! This is the only form Dante's seen me in. I put on my kimonoblack no design one side dragon on other reversible and waited for Dante. "I thought you'd at least wear something girly on a date." He said. "I am baka! I'll show you when we get to where ever we're going." "You know I don't believe you right?" "Yup but I'll prove you wrong baka." We arrived at a posh place, Spanish restaurant, and a waiter guy came and asked if I wanted him to take my 'coat' and Dante answered for me. "Yes she would thanks." --+ is all I did until the guy took it politely. Dante looked like this OoO and I looked like this + very angry but looking like I'm faking being happy which was intended and he carried on gaping even when he ordered for the both of us. "Would you quit it already. GAWD man you need to STOP gaping at me, for your own sake. Unless, of course, you want me knock you out." "Sorry but I can't over it, you look so much hotter when you wear girly clothes did you know that?" "No I didn't now stop gaping, jeez." Then the waiter gave us our meals and the announced that they were having a teen choice of music playing so no complaints. The first song was who's afraid of the big bad wolf by b5. and I sang along quietly and Dante didn't seem notice which was good. Till I found he was just listening to me sing. Then they played wonderwoman by LEAF Dante told me to sing on the karaoke machine for him and I said no obviously but then he came out with this. "Oh come on, please?" I just ignored him and carried on singing. Then everyone heard me singing and so I stopped and all gave oh please carry on. So with a sigh I did. Then to speed over Beethoven and did the DDR dance on the mat thing.

**Chp.12 Party time DDR style.**

They did wonderwoman again then speed over Beethoven again then butterfly and I did the different dance from the melancholy of Harhuhi Suzumiya as it was that mega mix version. _"I've been searching for a man all across Japan just to find to find my samurai someone who is strong but still a little shy yes I need I need my samurai aye, aye, he, aye I'm your little butterfly green black and blue make the colours in the sky aye, aye, he, aye I'm your little butterfly green black and blue make the colours in the sky…aye he aye he aye, aye he aye he aye, aye he aye he aye where's my samurai..."_ And everyone ahed and oohed at the dance. Then it was poison and Dante danced and sang with me. There were wolf whistles and howls but I decided I didn't care what they thought. "Ok… now.. I'm just.. damn tired…uggh.sigh" I then yawned and leant on his shoulder whilst falling asleep. Dante's POV

She fell asleep on my arm so I picked her up bridal style and found out where she was staying and decided to let her live with me 'cause before we arrived she told me she had to be within 30 metres of me. I laid her down on the couch and slept on the other one not wanting to get killed in the morning for sleeping with her.thinking: I'll save that for a later date heh hehe. and I soon fell asleep. Izabella's POV

I woke up, not realising I had been asleep, on a couch and Dante sleeping on the other, in his shop or whatever he liked to call it. I sat up & threw an empty can at his back to wake him up. "what?" he grumbled, "I'm hungry what you got yawn to eat?" "Um pizza and…pizza." "Ok." I got up and slowly walked over to fridge got a box that had six slices in it, took three out and gave the rest to Dante. I sat there and ate it then I laid down and carried on eating. The phone rang I was laying on the desk but didn't answer it. "Are you gonna answer that?" Dante asked me, "Nope-."

**Chp.13 Me no speak oh**

"-.-+sigh your too damn lazy woman!" and he picked up the phone and said, "We're not open for business yet." And hung up then the door was knocked on he signalled for me to open it but I just sat there staring at the ceiling not caring. So he opened it and said, "If your another customer I'm not open if you need to use the bathroom its in the back." The bald guy replied, "Are you Dante son of Sparda?" "Where'd you hear that?" Dante asked. "From your brother…" bam. Dante jumped back on his desk which was now on its side. I got off just in time or else I would now be on the floor. +¬.¬+ is all I did. Then Dante was about to let what just happened slide. "Dante I think something's gonna come out and…" then something came out and stabbed him as I was about to tell him, "… Stab you… hahaha told ya so o muhahahaha hehe heh #.#" I got hit on the head with one of the blades stuck in Dante 'cause Dante decided to hit me with it. "ITAI DESU YO BAKA TEME!!TTOTTWAAAAAA!!snapblade mark of blood forms on forehead KUSOOOOOOOOOOO!! ITAI DESU YO ITAI DESU YO!!TTOTT" Dante hit me so damn hard with it across the head the blade snapped and I was silent till he finished all the demons. "I didn't mean to hit ya so hard Izzy sorry…" "…" "Izzy?" "…" Izzy?!" "…..." "Izzy?! Hello?! Hellooooo?!" "…" "Fine then ignore me I don't care." "…" I tried to speak but nothing came out so I tapped his shoulder gently. "Yea?" "points to throat" "Huh?" "is about to slap own head but doesn't 'cause of woundwrites it down on hand and shows it to him" "I can't speak and don't know why. Oh you weren't ignoring me sorry. I really didn't mean to hit you so hard come ere." I walked over to him and he gave me a big bear hug and I snuggled into his chest not realising that it was bare and not caring. Then came a massive shake of the ground which nearly caused us to fall. "Oh snap. That is one BIG tower and it came from where exactly?" "shrugs shoulders." Both of us looked like this: o.O "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he said.

**Chp.14 Damn you Jester**

We ran to the massive thing I turned into my fairy form and Dante went like this OoO his thoughts: damn she gets hotter and hotter every time she changes form! I now have something that shows what I'm saying my magic writes it in the air and can whisper stuff in his ear. "Dannii Vergil's at the top he'll hear you if you yell something to him." "How'd you… oh fairy magic can you give me boyish wings so we can fly together please?" I nod and smile calmly waving a hand over his head and he grew wings. We then flew into the building and straight up the staircase to the 17th floor after a few floors of lesser demons we came upon Cerberus. "I may not let you pass without a fight." He said. "_you are all I can remember after all that we've been through forever in my heart now I'm through and June feels like November still can't believe its true too long we've been apart one more night I wanna be with you where I wanna hold you tight it feels so right tonight don't leave it up to you and I think the time is right to stop the fight one more night I wanna be with you where I wanna hold you tight it feels so right tonight don't leave it up to you and I think the time is right to stop the fight stop the fight…stop the fight…" _I put Cerberus to sleep with my singing so killing wouldn't be a problem. After he was dead we carried on up the tower. On the 40 something floor we came to a door that wouldn't budge so Dannii pulled out his guns ready too shoot it. "Yoohoo! No need to use violence devil boy!" so I got out my gun. This dudes face went like this: o.O and he said "No need to try destroying the whole building devil girl." We both just continued with our use of violence till he ran in front of our guns, I was oh so tempted to shoot his damn head off, and came out with this "Wait, wait, wait you should listen to what others say lad you, too missy!" I was so about blow his head right off his damn neck. "My name is Jester and I know a thing or two about this place. Its very sturdy taps door with staff you see! Your tricks will do no good, NO GOOD!! loud laughs"

**Chp.15 ****Hey Lady!**

Me and Dannii both got very fed up with his laughter and started shooting at him in unison as did we say, "Get to the point or do you wanna keep on dancin'?!" in unison. We stopped and he caught his breath. "That_ thing_ there is a power generator for this entire sector you just need to apply a little _something _to it first. May I have this dance my lady's?" We readied our guns when he said, "I prefer a sword to be my partner." Then it clicked. "Dannii don't bother when I move stupid here hit the generator with Rebellion." I pushed Jester out of the way and Dannii hit it which, as I suspected, opened the door. "BINGO!! _That _was the _something_! Ahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" we both shot at him again "Thanks. Ya still piss us off though." We said together. Then we walked through the door beat a few more weird demons and things solved some odd riddles and got to the floor before the roof and we walked near the door only for the window to smash and some woman on a motorbike trying to land on us but we both bent back so her bike didn't touch us and we then split up one of us on each of her sides when she landed. I transformed into my fallen angel form knowing my came back. "Hey what's your problem?! Jeez try to kill us why don't you?" "I all ready did try to kill you so shut up!" "I was kidding baka!" "Hey ladies let's not fight, although I would like to see you to have a bitch fight, oh actually go for it!" said Dannii like the baka he was. "Oh shut it Dannii boy!" I yelled knowing he hated being called Dannii boy. "Hey you know I don't like that name so why do you call me it?!" "snort To annoy you duh baka teme! I'm still holding a grudge on you for nearly slicing the top of my head off!!" "Heh hehe I said I was sorry what more do ya want!?" this woman took out a grenade launcher and aimed at Dannii while he was yapping so when she fired I pushed him outta the way and kicked it back at her so she got hurt by the explosion. And so she got blown back into the wall she stood with a missile launcher in her hands.

**Chp.16 Vergie+ Dannii+ Tower o.O**

She fired at Dannii still and I jumped on the missile, grabbed Dannii's hand, pulled him on, so we could guide the missile outta the window, and guided it outta the window. "Hey _babe_ what's your name?" he asked the lady. "Lady is my name yours?" she asked Dannii still totally ignoring me. "Dante. Why are you trying kill _us_?" he was totally as I described to Lloyd calls every woman or girl he meets babe, at least he still remembered I was here. "I'm not trying to kill _her_ I have no interest in _her_ at all! You're the one I'm supposed to kill. She can rot in hell for all I care." +.-+ is all I did silently laying curses on her for being so very rude to me. "what kind of breed is she? First she was snort a fairy now she's wait she's an extinct race?!" "Yes I fucking am and you've sooooo pissed me off!" I turned into my vampire form and sat down on the ceiling upside down but my dress was under my butt so it didn't fall or anything and was silent till they had been flirting for over half an hour non stop driving me bloody insane. # "Well I've had enough of your flirting with one another so I'm gonna go and find Vergie myself and Tifiji's probably with him so I'll talk to them for a while then I'm gonna go back to HQ have a shower and go to sleep. C'ya later Dannii boy." I jumped down and walked outta the door up to the roof where I found Vergie and Tifi talking. "Yo Tifi, Vergie!" I called to them they turned around and Tifi ran for me and hugged me. "Hi! I missed you sooooo much!" "I missed you too Tifi." "Where's Dante, Izabella?" "Oh Dannii boy? He's probably still flirting with Lady on the floor below us I'll be back in a sec." and I zoomed down to where Dannii was jacked his amulet and used my magic and sealed it away in my body no-one would ever be able to find it now. And I was back before Tifi could say snap. "I'm back! He's still there flirting with her.makes gagging noise and points down throat" "You can do that again." Said Tifi giggling a bit. "Hello Vergil long time no see." We all turned around to face Dannii holding Rebellion on his shoulder.

**Chp.17 And so the fight begins.**

"Why hello Dante… where is your amulet?" Vergil asked angrily. "What?! I had a second ago where'd it go?!" "How did you know to hide it?" "I didn't hide it!!" "Of course you did or you would have it around your neck wouldn't you!?" "Yea I would if someone didn't jack it! 'Cause I didn't hide it I had it down on the level below us!!" then they started fighting Rebellion and Yamoto clashed. Then I heard Eva's voice calling me and I collapsed but Dannii and Vergie caught me they stopped fighting just to save me. TT-TT how touching sob of joy.

DREAM MODE:

Eva appeared before me. "Izzy if you wish to save both brothers you must stand between them but first snatch Vergil's amulet and seal it in your body as well then when Rebellion and Yamoto clash and you're between them they will stop and free themselves from Dante's and Vergil's grasps and into yours, you'll transform into an angel of light and set their brotherly war to rest." "So only I can A. save the world and B. stop their feud am I right?" "Yes I'm sorry its all down to you but they both love you that is why only you can stop them from killing one another." "Hold up did you say that they _love_ me?" "Yes I did and yes they do they love you…" and I was woken up by Tifiji's crying. "Hey don't cry I'm ok…" I was about to say something but then I was jumped on by Tifiji. "I was so scared I though we lost you never ever do that to us again got it?" "Uh yea." Then Dannii and Vergie were about to go at it again so I snatched Vergie's amulet and sealed it inside my body. I counted from five to 1 and shouted go in my mind and ran in between Dannii and Vergie and as Eva said their swords came into my grasp. There was a burst of light and we were not where we were a minute ago but in like a white world and I could touch Dante's and Vergil's hearts so I did and they each kissed me on the cheek and thanked me for saving them from each other.

**Chp.18 Reunion of the past.**

"Your both very welcome and you should thank your mom for telling me what to do to save you two. And I think you should have these back." I gave them back their amulets and hugged each of them. "I think you might be able to talk to your mom through your amulets and I'd ask her what one of your secrets she told me ,both of you, 'cause you might be embarrassed if I said it unless you want me to tell you do you?" "Um no I think I'll let mom tell me." "yea same ere I don't like being embarrassed so how do we get out?" "Uh," I walked over to a wall and ran my finger down it as if drawing a door and it became a door, "Over here through this." And we went through it. They went to a corner of the roof each and started talking to their mom, who I called mom as well, then in unison came… "WHAT!! WHY'D YA TELL HER THAT MOM!!" "Sorry but I doubt you'd have told her any time soon either of you so you should be thanking me." "NO I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD BE THANKING YOU DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT IS?!" "No… but anyway good luck with that bye.-" and she left them embarrassed. They were both blushing like mad. "So what was the secret Izzy?" Tifi whispered to me. "Um I think you'd kill me if I told you ask Vergie." "Since when have you called him Vergie?" "Um I dunno its like when I Dante Dannii boy why?" thinking: I know why 'cause she thinks I like him like that ¬¬' sigh why do guys that have people crushing on them always crush on me?!sigh oh well. "Vergil what was the secret?" she asked him with pleading eyes that he couldn't lie to nor keep a secret from. "Uh well it was uh… do I have to tell you?" he asked 'cause she had grabbed onto his arm. Thinking: oh is he gonna tell her is she gonna kill just him or me as well or just me!! scream silently in head oh man why is it always me why oh why oh why oh why?! This is gonna get messy! I wonder where Lady is? Hmmmmmm. Maybe she went home or something like that. Wait I was gonna go back to HQ!

**Chp.19 When a friend gets jealous.**

Vergil's POV:

I so wanted to say no but she squeezed my arm tight and then it hit me she wasn't over me. "YES I NEED TO KNOW I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT DOESN'T KNOW PLEASE?!" she begged. "sigh Ok it was that I'm…I'm…I'm…in uh love with her?" Izabella's POV: She began to tear up and pushed Vergil full force and knocked him off the building. "le gaspa Vergil!!" cried me and Dante. She ran off without me noticing but when I noticed I legged it after her and encased her in a bubble thing that she couldn't get out of. "Hey!! You hoe let me out!!" "Hey I ain't a hoe! Vergil said it was that he was in love with me not that we were in love baka I don't love him!" "Ow that was harsh Izzy harsh…" came a voice from behind I knew it was Vergil I wanted to say I was sorry but I wasn't he should have asked me if he could tell her the secret. "…But…but Vergil if you had asked me whether or not you could tell her none of this would have happened…" "sigh I know but she begged…" "That is a poor excuse. Blaming it on the heartbroken girl how very kind of you." I said over sarcastically. Then came a shriek. "Oh my god what are you doing to that poor girl?!" screamed this girl with her boyfriend. "Hey this has nothin' to do with you! And I was just 'bout to let her out." So I let her out but she tried attacking me so I kept dodging till I collapsed from exhaustion. "I hate you so much!!" she was about to stab me in the heart. "Tifi NO!!" shouted Dante and she stopped. "Why? She's evil and a hoe and…and she doesn't love you she doesn't love anyone she's just a jealous and weird mixture of random species." "How…how…how… how…why…why…why are you doing this to me Tifiji?!" I wailed as she stabbed me in the stomach and lifted me up in the air and threw me into the wall hard. "Izzy!!" cried Dante. "Stop Dante. Don't, she doesn't deserved to be loved like you or me or anyone else in this room for that matter." "How can you do that to her? She sounded so hurt by what you said before about her what species she is."

**Chp.20 bleeding love**

"What!? Her!? Hurt I don't think so she never feels anything." I got up and got over the pain. "Hey they have power…" came a voice. Then burst in this girl with lil' wings and a blue, pink and green out fit. "Mandana you're my problem no-one else's!" she called. "Shut up Zara, I'm everyone's problem if I want to be so leave me to take their souls." Said an ugly bug thing. "Hey you talkin' 'bout us?" I said from right behind her she turned around in shock as we all stood there posing like a funky monkey band. "You'll be first." She said and started sucking out my soul but it didn't seem to be working very well as I was able to dis her still. "This can't be your soul is too big. What are you?" "sigh I'm a devil, vampire, fairy, fallen angel and human hybrid. I ain't explainin' 'cause I don't gotta clue why." She just stared at me like this: Oo and everyone laughed at her reaction. "So, can I kill it?" I asked Zara after we told one another about why we were here. "Yea she's been a botheration to earth, Meridian too. Oh we gotta get back to Queen Elyon. Please come with me." "Um well I'll come what 'bout you guys?" I said. "Ok then." They all said in unison. So I killed Mandana and we left for Meridian. "They helped me defeat Mandana, Queen Elyon. Izabella, Vergil, Dante and Tifiji." Zara introduced us to their Queen who was much younger than all of them surprisingly. "Thank you very much Izabella, Dante, Tifiji, and you too Zara. If you could stay a while it would be much appreciated we can even go to earth." "Ok. This'll be great right, Tifi?" "Yea whatever." She said it as if I asked her if she wanted to go a park we've been to a thousand times before or something. "What about you two?" I asked Dannii and Vergie. "Yea it'll be great." "Yup I'm looking forward to this." They both said with at least a lil' bit of enthusiasm unlike someone mentally points at Tifi sigh. We then got introduced to Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. "So this is your school, nice." "Yea but the teachers sure aren't." Will said. "You gonna come?" Hay Lin asked. I looked at Dannii then Vergie and Tifi, we all nodded.

**Chp.21 A long list of lyrics.**

The school bully tried a prank on me but I tripped him up and his prank totally backfired and he was covered in blue gloop. I asked Will to make the microphone in the principles office play every time by Britney Spears so she did. "_Notice me take my hand why are we strangers when our love is strong why can't we hope without me? Every time I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby and every time I see you in my dreams I see your face it's haunting me I guess I need you baby sigh… I make believe that you are here it's the only way I see clear what have I done you seem to move uneasy and every time I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby and every time I see you in my dreams I see your face you're haunting me I guess I need you baby, I may have made it vague, please forgive me, my weakness caused you pain and the sex must save me…sigh nananaaaaana… at night I prey that soon your face will fade away and every time I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby and every time I see you in my dreams I see your face you're haunting me I guess I need you baby." _then came we're going to Ibiza by vengaboys so I sang to it. "_Whoa we're going to Ibiza whoa back to the island whoa we're gonna have a party whoa in the Mediterranean sea…" _I continued. When that was over it was cry for you September. _"I never had to say goodbye you must have known I would escape while you were talkin' 'bout our life you told the duty (of today) for forever and ever life is now or never forever never comes around forever and ever life is now or never forever's gonna slow you you'll never see me again so now who's gonna cry for you? You'll never see me again no matter what you do…"_ the songs just kept coming and I continued to sing the lyrics. And I played some of them on the piano perfectly whilst singing along. Like 'speed over Beethoven' and 'butterfly' and many 'Dance Dance Revolution' songs that I remembered all the steps to.

**Chp.22 A new friend or foe?**

After one day of 'school' we found that a new aura, in a house, had appeared outta nowhere and we found it, it looked like a lil' neko demon in human form apart from the ears and tail. Until it turned into a massive thing that started attacking me and Dannii only. So we burst out in song.

"MeI: anything you can do I can do better I can do anything better than you.

Danniid: no you can't

I: yes I can

D: no you can't

I: yes I can

D: no you can't

I: yes I can yes I can

D: anything you can be I can be greater sooner or later I'm greater than you

I: no you're not

D: yes I am

I: no you're not

D: yes I am

I: no you're not

D: yes I am yes I am

D: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge

I: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow

D: I can live on bread and cheese

I: and only on that?

D: yup

I: so can a _rat"_

We continues singing anything you can do I can do better from 'Annie get your gun' and dodged hits that was until something no-one in the whole room was expecting to happen especially me and Dannii do ya wanna know what it was it was that…

**Chp.23 A friend to them, a foe to me**

…that the fucking demon thing wrapped one arm around me then the other round Dannii and made us kiss each other unable to move for fuck sake! As soon as his soft lips touched mine I was like what the fuck!? This is awkward! "le gaspa oh my god they're kissing!" "Yea but they look cute together, I think they should get together." "yea.sigh" exclaimed everyone at once. They're all saying we should get fucking together I mean I know I have a tincey wincey crush on him maybe but that is nothing to fret about… Right!? Dante's POV: I knew I'd like kissing Izzy but I'd much prefer it not to be forced. I really wanna know how she feels toward me jeez, the suspense to know how she'll react is killing me! Izabella's POV: when it finally let us part I has very light headed from loss of oxygen. I then fell backwards but, sure enough, Dannii caught me. "You ok?" "Uh yea I think so just a lil'… um a lil' light headed uh that's all." I said dipping in and out of consciousness. "No you're not, you're gonna just drop unconscious if I let go of you aren't you?" "Uhhh no? What? I'm confused…" I said falling back into his arms when he let go of me. "See what I said?" "Ummmmm yea? Yamete! Your confusing me." And I fell back into his arms fully unconscious this time. Dante's POV: "Um is she gonna be ok?" asked the demon thingy. "Uh yea I think so." They told me to take her into a room upstairs and stay with her until she woke up. So I did that. She looked totally different when she was asleep she looked so kissable, so kissable that I found my self leaning in on her face but she awoke so I pretended to listen to her heartbeat. Luckily she bought it and went back to sleep. "Whew." I waited a few minutes for her to fall back into her slumber. When she did I kissed her directly on the lips. Izabella's POV: I felt someone's lips against mine. I opened an eye to find Dannii kissing me. I was about to freak out when I realised he _loves me_ and, Eva told me so and it was apparently true, I think I love him too though. Is this gonna mess up our friendship? I asked myself.

**Chp.24 I never had a dream come true 'til the day that I found you.**

I hope not or I'll commit suicide. That is no joke for sure. When he broke away he then realised I was awake. Dante's POV: Kuso! She's awake? Then why didn't she pull away? Does she like me back? I hope so. "Why uh why'd you um kiss me?" she asked unsure of how to react with what looked like a small barely noticeable blush. "I uh I love you. So um why didn't you pull away when I kissed you, 'cause you_ were_ awake?" I asked and she looked all bewildered to what I asked. Izabella's POV: when he asked I had to think of another excuse but I couldn't think of one. "I um I think I ummmmm love you too Dannii." When he heard me say that his eyes lit up with joy. I was sat up and he was sat on my lap as my legs were spread out under the sheet. He put a hand either side of my head and bent down real close to my face. "Do you really love me Izabella?" "…Yes Dante…yes I do love you." I then closed the small gap between our faces with a hard passionate kiss which he gladly returned. We continued to kiss as if our lives depended on it. Nekola's the demon thingy POV: We all crept into the hall way and found the room they were in and peeked through the door. I was the first to see them kissing. "le gaspa they're kissing. Aw kawaii!" "shhhhh!" they all told me to shut it 'cause they didn't wanna get caught, as if I wanna get caught! They broke for air so we all hid but the gap in the door was visible. Izabella's POV: I saw the small gap in the door. "Dante, they're spying on us." I whispered in his ear making it look like I was kissing him. "Well we'll let them spy on us we have nothing to hide." "Good point. Let's carry on then shall we?" he didn't even need to answer me his kiss was answer enough for me. We made out, I didn't know if they were still there but I really didn't care I loved Dante and that was all that mattered now. I then had a flash back of Lloyd kicking me in the side for being utterly rude to him when I was little.

**Chp.25 Painful memories.**

I then remembered something I wished I hadn't. "Dante, I almost forgot about Lloyd…" "That bastard that took Tifiji when we were little?" "Yea." "What about him Izzy?" came Tifiji's voice from down the hall. "What if he comes to take us back 'cause our 'mission' is over?" "Ah! I forgot that's why we're here! He will come and get us he said he would." She said shakily. "Miss Tifiji? Miss Izabella?" came the voices of Lloyd's scientists. I stood up. "Go away you stupid lab rats!!" I shouted very pissed off that he came for us. "Oi Izabella, get your ass down here!" yelled Lloyd. That pissed me off to the max. I stamped down the stairs coming face to face with the friggin' devil himself; Lloyd. "What do you want?" "I want you." He said. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "I love you." "Hell no I love Dante." "I thought you said you wouldn't fall in love with him when I gave you the job." "Well I made a mistake in saying that 'cause I have fallen in love with him and there's nothing you can do about it." I said proud that I finally found love. "Oh really? Than what if I sent you to hell? What would you do then?" "What?!" "Heh. Lucifer! Lucifer here is the devil, the prince of darkness." "Ah!" he grabbed my arm and started to pull me into Hell. "Ah! Let me go!" "Only if you promise to marry me and forget about Dante." "Ah! But you your not supposed to be in love with me! Your supposed to hate my fucking guts like I hate—" I was cut short by his invisible power of force wrapping itself around my body crushing me. I tried my hardest not to scream but it got worse and I let out a scream louder than I thought possible. "very, very, very, very, very, high pitched screamgetting louder and higher every passing second" "STOP IT!! JUST STOP!!" yelled Dante. "Only if she marries me and forgets about you." Scoffed Lloyd. "Ah! N-n-no don't I'd r-r-rather d-d-d-d-d-die!" I managed but he crushed even harder so I let out a deafening screech and everyone had to cover there're ears except Lloyd who took pleasure in my screams of pure pain. He was holding me high above the ground…

**Chp.26 Harder, better, faster, stronger.**

He suddenly dropped me to the ground I thought I couldn't move but I could. So I got up and said right into his ear, "Never…" I felt it send shivers down his spine which made me chuckle. He then grabbed me by the throat. "Don't make me kill you, my precious little angel." He dropped me. And signalled for me, and his men, to follow. They all went I just stood there completely appalled at the fact he thought I would just follow him. "Come here now. Do you think your Serina from my sisters story: 'A Deal With The Devil'?" he knew I read the story and that I was intrigued by it and how much I was like Serina and he was like Lucifer. Oh how I'd wished I could help Serina however I never planned on being in a situation like hers which I am now. I did know how it felt because I could imagine and my imagination was _stronger_ than anything anyone ever could comprehend. I could now relate to Serina's problem _better_ than ever before. How much _exactly_ does Lloyd know about me? Does he know more about me than…well, _me_? I was reeled out of thought by being dragged into an alley. "Good thing I know what makes you zone out, huh Izabella?" "What!? Get off me! I hate you! Why _in Hell_ would I go with you?!" "Ah, your becoming one annoying smartass so shut it!" he snapped at my preciseness of the word hell instead of earth. "I said get off!" "And I'm saying no!" "Go blow yourself you mother fucking mother fucker!!" I said completely myself not at all taken by the fact he was taking me away from Dannii, but only because I didn't realise that. Dante's POV: She didn't seem to notice he was dragging her away from me. So she wasn't really bothered until she noticed of course. She was kicking _harder,_ _faster_ and screaming in his grasp. He spread his wings and held her tight taking flight. "Nooooo!! Put me down take me back to Dannii!!" she yelled. "No your mine now!" he retorted he. "Dante, help me!!" she screamed but stopped suddenly I knew he knocked her out.

**Chp.27 Sparda's act.**

Izabella's POV: I woke up in a big room on a big bed in an even bigger mansion. "Ah, so you're awake my mistress…" "Ewww. I ain't no-one's _mistress_ I'm Dante's girl-" I didn't get to finish because Lloyd had already pressed his hard lips against my own soft ones, and was holding me so I couldn't get away. But he didn't know of my magical tricks, where I'd disappear an reappear else where. So I did exactly that. But to my surprise… Lloyd's POV: she tried one of her escaping tricks thinking I didn't know about them. So when she had done it I had already moved to block her and pinned her to the floor. "le gaspa Get off of me!!" "Now why would I do that?" then an unknown voice spoke up. "Because if you don't I will hurt you…" "And who mi-" he stopped when he saw who it was. It was Sparda Dannii's dad. "Let her go." To my surprise he let me go. "Are you ok?" he asked me. "Yea thanks Sparda." I replied with a smile. He then whispered in my ear. "I know about you and Dante's relationship…" he then pulled away from me and started to fight with Lloyd I tried to help but he stopped me from doing anything. Lloyd crept past him and thrust me into the wall hard, so hard I would have been knocked unconscious if Dante hadn't caught me before I hit the wall. "le gaspa Dante!!gives him a big hug Spar-" was all I got to until I was interrupted by Sparda. "Seeing as you two are together you can call me your dad, Izabella." I blushed for the first time in my life and nodded. "He saved me." "Well it's good to now someone's good at keeping women out of trouble. Dante maybe you should watch you father and remember how he's always there to help unlike you at the moment." Came the familiar voice of Eva. "Eva!!" All three of us cried at the same time. Dante and dad ran to her and gave her a big hug. "Oh Vergil!!" I yelled. "What is it, Izab-… mom!?" and he joined their hug as did Tifiji because she loved Eva like her own mom because she tried to save her from Lloyd when we were young. Which reminded me that Lloyd was still around here somewhere.

**Chp.28 The end of Lloyd, halleluiah**

I walked into another room so no-one else could hear me. "Oi Lloyd!!" and there he appeared in front of me. "What is it? Are you going to come with me?" "No. I just wanna finish our battle stupid why, as Bobbie would say, in the name of Jeshin would I do that?" he didn't even answer me he just attacked me. Our battle was very intense. I was bleeding as I had a huge gaping hole in my arm blood was spilling all down my arm, however, I wasn't the only one bleeding. Lloyd had a massive gash all the way down his leg. But then suddenly… Lloyd's POV: I forced her onto the floor and as she was getting up I stopped her by driving my claw into her chest. Just as I did so her precious boyfriend came in. Mouth gaping wide he blasted me through the wall and out the other end into the next wall… Izabella's POV: blood was dripping out of my mouth the hole in my chest was bigger than my own fist and Dannii had just pawned Lloyd's ass. "Oh my God! Izabella are you ok?!" I winced in pain and managed to give in a little voice, "No I'm not ok Eva." "Izzy!!" "Huh??" everyone said in unison. I knew who it was, it was Bobbie she was a Jeshinest so she was supposed to kill me now that she and I were 18 but she couldn't no matter what Jeshin said. "Hi I'm Bobbie Izzy's old friend, let me heal her. This might sting a little… ok a lot but at least you won't have a hole in your chest so yea." She put her hand on my wound and it started to heal up then came the pain… it hurt like hell **TT-TT**but it did heal quickly and so did the pain. "Oh, Izabella, you know you can call me mom." Said Eva in her soft voice. In return I blushed and nodded. "Oooh a certain couple sounds like they should already be married. wink-wink" piped up Tifi. "Hey Tifi come here a sec." "Ok Vergil." And with that she went off to find out what Vergie wanted. I was still blushing. Then Dante pulled me close and kissed me. It was really passionate.

**Chp.29 The end is near**

"Wolf whistle Get a room!" called Bobbie and Zara. Where Zara came from I don't know. We just ignored them and continued kissing. Bobbie's POV:in my head: Jeshin: you have to kill her you know that. Me: I can't it's physically impossible I'd get killed before I could do anything and I won't no matter what! Jeshin: no matter what? Me: no matter what. then I suddenly felt a huge rush of unbearable pain thrash around my body and I screamed out in pain. Dante and Izzy separated and Izzy ran towards me I felt her scanning my mind for the source of pain when she realized that it was Jeshin she gasped and I passed out… Izabella's POV: I found that the one causing Bobbie pain was Jeshin I entered her mind and started fighting with Jeshin. "You cannot defeat me for I am not real just a figment in Jeshinest's minds. I am the son of Lucifer and have been told to make you suffer for making my fathers friend suffer. A friend named _Lloyd_." As soon as that name was said Jeshin had wrapped his hand around my throat tightening every passing second. He lifted me high above the ground we were once stood upon. "gagging noise l-l-let me gogagging noise" I managed to say but his grip seemed to tighten. Just as I passed out I thought I saw Dannii but that was just a thought I was unsure of what it was and if it was how'd he get here? thinking: Am I dead? What will happen to Bobbie and the others if I am? Will they care? Does Dante really love me or was it all just a lie? Did this actually happen? Was it a dream and I'm just a normal school girl again? Am I going crazy? Why did this happen? If it is a dream why'd I have to feel so attached to the characters in my little fantasy? Oh my God I think I'll commit suicide if it is a dream…Dante's POV: Jeshin struck me down and took Izabella. He slashed at her but I kept getting in the way so I was now covered in both mine and Izabella's blood. He moved me away. She was dead?...

To Be Continued…


End file.
